


You're My Canvas

by starfolk



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, body painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolk/pseuds/starfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Motorkink: "Texas let's Dutch draw on him. Sometimes he likes to walk around showing off Dutch's work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This is this fill from Motorkink on one of the threads about Dutch drawing on Texas. I thought about one of those Japanese tattoos that were on the men's body when they're on their fundoshi. So when I thought of that, it somehow mixed in with the prompt well enough.

Dutch sighed as he worked on painting the details of a dragon behind Texas' bare broad back. He rested his fingers onto his broad shoulders, using his paintbrush to paint the beautiful emerald scales of the dragon slowly and steady. He wouldn't want to ruin his remarkable piece of art, let alone on Texas. Surprisingly enough, Texas sat incredibly still, letting the artist paint on him as he felt the tip of the paintbrush meeting his white rough back, feeling the wet paint moving around to paint its details.

Texas wanted a tattoo very much. But Dutch decided to go the old fashion way, or should he say "his own way" of making safe removable tattoos. Texas somehow agreed on the tradition, but he did say he won't feel the pain on getting a real tattoo. The agreement didn't felt like a one-sided thing, despite how Dutch thought of it that much. Texas wanted a tattoo, that's all it mattered. But how he painted a dragon that Texas gve the design, all this felt really intimate.

The dragon design looked as though it is like a signature; the dragon swirls around, making some sort of a signature out of its body. Yet, the finest details made the dragon both beautiful and fierce at the same time. Dutch was rather amazed by how the design went by, and immediate set to work on painting on his beautiful Asian canvas.

Dutch's fingers traced the dried painted tattoo; he could feel the effort and bond that he tried singles to illustrate on Texas. The every finest details were never missed, despite the slight movement. It almost felt like the dragon was moving on its own. But it was Texas, giving life to it. Or meaning.

"All done," Dutch declared. "Nothing on your front?"

Texas shook his head, looking at the mirrors in front and behind him, looking at the finished masterpiece that was behind his back. The dragon he designed was just exactly what it looks like on his back. No details lost, and the colors are just right on. Texas was extremely pleased. Though Dutch was crossing his arm and staring at Texas' front; something felt a bit.. missing.

"I think I missed the spot, though," he said, his voice in doubt.

Texas hummed, feeling confused. Is that what why Dutch always calls himself a perfectionist? He tends to complain that something is missing when there are times he made art on his metal canvas, but this time, something felt strange; Dutch's doubt doesn't sound.. genuine.

Dutch straddled on his lap, their groins grounding against each other. He managed to elicit a moan from Texas as he pushed him down slowly, laying him on the floor. He was pretty sure he was going to stain the new tattoo, but the dirt can be easily washed away. Besides, he did clean his floor every time he finishes his works, anyway. As he continued to press his crotch down to Texas, he took a clean paintbrush and let it trace between Texas' chest, moving down along the fine rippling pectorals towards his bellybutton. He swirled the tip of the paintbrush around it, making the shorter man below him laugh. He slowly pulled down the pants, removing the confinements that hides his reward.

Texas' cock pulsed proudly. For a short person, he is well hung down there. To Dutch's calculation, he is almost identical as himself; 9" and circumcised, curved. He took the paintbrush and moved the tip at the underside of his cock, moving from the base, all the way up to the tip. He slowly poked the slit, making the Asian moan out loud, his cock already leaking precum. 

He slowly took it out and licked the tip of his paintbrush, Texas' cock twitched at the sight behold before him. Texas slowly and lazily stroked his cock as Dutch started to kiss the tip of his cock. His lips expanded, taking Texas whole in his mouth, saliva already leaking out of the edge of his lips, tasting delicious precum. He began to bob his head up and down, taking more and more of the length into his mouth, swirling his wet tongue around it. He licked every inch of his cock, not missing a spot, as he continued to make sucking noises to coax the Asian to cum in his mouth.

Texas grabbed onto Dutch's hair and began to thrust into his mouth. Dutch may had problems, almost gagged when his cock pressed his throat hard at times. He managed to recover and continued to suck at his pace.

He slowly removed himself from Texas as he aligned his pucker on top of Texas' hard wet cock, slowly moving downwards and letting himself get penetrated by him. He went further and further, taking Texas deep into him, the silky heat swallowing Texas whole without much difficulty. Texas grabbed hold onto his hips, trying to make Dutch feel ready before suddenly plowing into his heat.

Dutch felt extremely hot; the feeling of Texas inside of him, rubbing at every points he was sensitive to, and his prostrate being ravaged over and over, his moaning uncontrollable. His fingers dug into Texas' shoulders, trying to balance as he continued to ride on his, the sounds of skin slapping against each other out loud. Texas started stroking the artist's cock, eliciting a loud moan that echoed the entire studio. His grip tightened and his speed increases. He thrust into hard, fast and steady, not moving out of constant speed.

Dutch couldn't hold too much pleasure any much longer as he came hard onto Texas' chest, shooting jets of cum over and over. Texas lost control and came inside of him, excess cum leaking out of the edge of Dutch's pucker. He lifted him up from himself, fingering him as cum leaked out of him, dripping on Texas' flaccid cock.

"Continue to be my canvas, Texas." Dutch's word filled with lust, possession and love. Texas would love every painted tattoo he gets from him.


End file.
